Sword Art Online : Time Flies
by BlackRy
Summary: This is a story I've made not forcing on the anime and manga Group of friends. This one is about a different party and their adventures.
**SWORD ART ONLINE: TIME FLIES**

So how'd I end up here, in this hell hole we call Sword Art Online well all I did was pick to become a Bata tester for the game, they never picked me…. no me and two other of my friends hack in to the system and got all of the game files and whatever, we then had the task of getting nerve gear. This is where I came in handy being a young 16 year old knowing his way around computers and all, coding the software was easy in the system they had a developer file that needed a small bit of work but not much more, we ended up making a custom software for the game giving us access to the player data base, bosses, a browser, and a recorder. All that was left was to make the nerve gear I let them deal with that. After we were done it was just playing the game, seeing the world, it felt so real, the feeling of wind hitting your face, the feeling of moving like you were there every footstep hitting the ground as if in real life. After the Bata was done we just had to wait for the finally update to the game go up the night before all we had to do was put it in the nerve gear and done as simple as that right as they updated it we downloaded putting it on ready for tomorrow. *beep* beep* "mmm is it time already" "Saito … Saito!" the soft voice of a girl "yes" I said in a soft voice being woke "you said wake you up at 07:00 am", " thanks I know I'll see you at dinner" I sat up looking at my room a normal room, a computer, bed, closet. I stood up and about half an hour later got back to my room, after getting ready I waited till the time sword art was online ready to play, when it was finally time to get in I put the head gear and the finally thing I said in that world was "link start".

Okay ever one knows what happened after the start of the game, no log out, and die in game die in real life. So after 3 months out of my group there was only me left my two friends well they died for reasons I do not know but if it's the last thing I do I will find out why and get out this hell hole.

Floor 10 Thousand Snake Castle:

I walk to the outside of the town it was a small cave area not ready for what happened next, I saw a group of orange players attacking a party of 3, one guy, two girls maybe around level 14 looked about 14 years old, they had some okay looking items, that will be why the orange players are there, I rushed over and jumped right in front of them sword ready but I wasn't stupid I knew I would be a higher level than all of them so had a better chance. They looked at me saying "okay you little shit I'm going to kill you if you don't move along." They could I wasn't in the town so it wasn't a safe zone and my only chance to win was take down the leader and hope the rest go away "What you going to make me" I said in a normal tone, they laughed and the one in the middle said "Okay kid I'll give you a chance to show us how good you are then" now this guy was around 24-30 he didn't look like he cared about my life or how old I was "Yeah you say you're going to give this kid the chance to kick your ass right back to floor 1." I had a smile on my face more of a smirk this really pissed him off "Oh yeah kid I will put you 6 feet under for that." He ran at me I had only so long to make a move out of there I went to the right and cut his leg, after this he went to swing right at me just by luck I moved to the left and he missed by an inch "Stay still so I can kill you." I replied with "What's wrong I thought you were going to kill me, now I don't want to fight such a pathetic fighter, put your sword away before you don't have a bit of heath left." My look was more of a killer look I want him to go so I didn't have to kill him, he put his sword away and said "fine I won't go on any longer, let's go boys this isn't aren't are fight." They walked off. "You guys okay?" I said as I turned around to look at the party "yes we're okay thank you for saving us" one of the girls said "No problem, names Dark Knight but you can call me Saito" I walk over to them, the boy was brown haired about 5'8, the two girls one had blue hair she was about 5'7 and the other had jet black hair she was the tallest around 5'10. The black haired one talked " I'm Ruby, that's Chitoge, and Raku" she said with a soft voice "don't tell him are real names, I mean I don't like the way he looks" Raku says with a slightly sacred voice he looked at Chitoge "are you for real Raku he saved us, hey Saito.. Was it thank you for saving us but we don't have money to give." Chitoge said "No I don't want money… emm I only wanted to help you guys out that's all" I said as soon as "Well okay if you say so, but since you helped us I guess I can buy you a drink" Chitoge said with the biggest smile on her face the other smiled back relaxing them self. We made it to the bar and we walked in as we sat down the two girls went to get us are drinks about a minute past as me and Raku talked then he said "Hey Saito sorry for not trusting you at the beginning" he had a look on his face more of a upset look than happy "No problem Raku anytime" Raku sat up right and looked me right in the eye "I know you have better things to do but I know that I'm not going to be able to protect Ruby and Chitoge so I was hoping that you could start a guild and help us get out of this world" he looked at me with the softest eye one you would see on a dog if they were begging for food "Yeah I can do that and I'll make sure that we get out of this place Raku" I start to make the guild as I was naming it he said "And if I die I want you to make sure that they don't do anything stupid" he looked at them as he said it "I promise I will" Ruby and Chiroge returned as we were talking I told them that I want to start a guild with them and that Raku said he was down with it he nodded his head, "Okay what's it called Saito" Ruby asked "Well I had an idea and thought that black arrow was a perfect name for are small guild" I said showing them the guild and inviting them "Yeah sounds good so Guild master what's are first order of business" Said Chiroge "Well I think getting are skill up and level would be a good start."

By Blackry I'm not done but would love to hear feedback.


End file.
